


圣诞节和槲寄生

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 很短的流水账小甜饼，梗来自联赛官推。拖到今天才写私设已交往情侣关系。私设时间线是他们在首尔bootcamp，不过比现实待的更久一点，到联赛官推发那条投票的时候。
Relationships: Agilities | Brady Girardi/KariV | Park Young-Seo
Kudos: 4





	圣诞节和槲寄生

12月份的首尔室外温度比不了美洲大陆北端的加拿大，但比起温暖舒适的训练室也算得上令人畏惧了。

一群宅男经过了长达一下午的相互吐槽和推锅，终于成功地把本地人Kariv推出门给大家空空如也的桌子上补充点“gamer snacks”。离他最近的Brady来不及把自己的嘲讽笑容比划得更大就被拖出了门，队友们纷纷幸灾乐祸地感叹不愧是BFF，而受害者本人只觉得自己马上就要沦落为新晋搬运工具人。

倒是拿出你健身的成果啊！一路被拖到楼下Brady还在心里默默念叨，走在他前面一点的Kariv即使包裹在厚重的冬衣里也看得出来熟悉的肩膀宽阔身形结实，即使在相隔半个地球的异国他乡也能没来由地给人安心感。

Brady不得不老实承认，比起美观更是为了省事的赤裸脚踝在寒风里是有些吃不消。他快走两步追上Kariv的脚步，被拖着后出门的人反而理直气壮地开始催促，不出意外地得到了Kariv不满的肘击。

便利店离他们训练室所在的位置倒不是很远，转过一个街角就是。货架上一排排对Brady来说长得差不多的韩文实在是有些为难他，在按照包装尝试拿了几包饼干、薯片之后他几乎要挫败地放弃挣扎，转头一看Kariv似乎比他更加苦恼，皱着眉头问他：“Brady……你还记得他们说要吃什么吗？”

对方吃瘪的样子让Brady心情愉悦了不少，在一番显然毫无帮助更是缺乏效率的相互打趣嘴炮之后两个人开始一起在货架上寻找目标，等Kariv已经抱了满怀、而Brady也差不多拿了满手的东西后两个人准备回去。

出门正好看见相邻店铺的店员在门口挂圣诞装饰。一个彩球蹦蹦跳跳地滚Brady脚边，Brady本想帮忙捡起来，无奈两只手里全是东西，只能用脚停住它之后看着那位店员跑过来。

“谢谢帮忙！真的是添麻烦了！”那位看起来跟他们年龄相仿的店员捡起彩球，抱歉地对着他们说。Brady不太清楚怎么用韩语回应，只好笑着点点头。

没走出去多远，Kariv凑过去拿肩膀碰了碰Brady：“那个传说是真的吗？圣诞节，naughty boy？”

这问题实在是有些突兀，Brady反应了一下才想起来他在问之前联赛官推的小玩笑：“对，我小的时候妈妈就拿这个吓唬我，如果太淘气会被圣诞老人列入黑名单，圣诞礼物就会变成煤球。”他想了想，又提高音量加了一句，“不过，认真的？我比你淘气？”他越讲越觉得有趣，更加用力地用肩膀撞了回去。当然换来的是Kariv不服输的大力撞击，这下Brady直接没站稳跌出去了一小步，手里的可乐瓶几乎滑飞出去。

“嘿！”Brady不满地扭头冲Kariv抱怨，不过对方看起来注意力并不在这里。Kariv认真地沉默了一会儿，微微皱眉抿嘴的表情是Brady最熟悉的努力思考的样子。

只可惜过了一会儿似乎仍然没什么结果，Kariv挫败地选择直接问Brady：“我知道一个圣诞传说……要在什么下面接吻？”他嘟嘟囔囔地念叨着，似乎实在想不起具体内容，索性把手里那包体积惊人的薯片塞进了Brady怀里，不顾Brady的大声抱怨，腾出一只手来开始戳手机屏幕。

“你看，Brady！”他把手机屏幕举到Brady脸上，“这个东西！”

“Mistletoe…槲寄生？”Brady艰难地从薯片袋子后面抬起头辨认Kariv给他看的那个单词，“是有这个传说，圣诞节如果走到槲寄生下面是要接吻的——Kariv！把你的薯片拿回去！我都看不到路了！”

Kariv乐呵呵地笑着把那袋薯片塞回自己怀里这一小堆里。他们又晃悠了一段路，从这里走回楼上就是训练室了。

Brady此时简直无比想念温暖的室内空气和只用握着鼠标键盘就好的轻松手臂。他快步走了几步，却发现Kariv落在后面没有跟上来。

“Kariv？”

离他几步距离的青年有些沉闷地低着头，平日塞满快乐笑容的脸上难得带了几分沮丧，连一向闪闪发亮的小酒窝都看不到了。他慢吞吞地走回Brady身边才抬起头看看他，又垂下头，含含混混地小声嘟囔。Brady慢了一拍才反应过来他在说什么。

“但你圣诞节之前就要回加拿大了……而且韩国大概也没有槲寄生卖……”

他越说越不满，愤愤不平地抠着怀里的东西，购物袋被他攥得哗哗作响。

看看，现在谁比较孩子气？Brady心里不合时宜地蹦出了这个念头。他几乎要被Kariv郁闷的样子逗笑了，他真的很想再走近一点安抚地拍拍对方的肩膀或者直接给他一个拥抱，不过碍于他们两手都是东西，Brady只能靠过去再次碰碰Kariv的肩膀示意他看看自己。

“我们很快就能再见面了。但是想要亲吻的话没必要等到圣诞节啊。”

Kariv抬起头面对的就是Brady一贯甜蜜温暖的笑容，微微地扬起下巴看着自己，单薄但柔软的桃红色唇瓣暧昧地翘起弧度。

好吧，似乎是这样没错。Kariv心想。他凭直觉找了个不会把两个人怀里的东西挤成一团的角度，干脆利落地凑过去亲吻Brady的嘴唇。

它们在冬日的冷风里浸得带了点凉意，像Kariv最爱口味的冰激凌，甜滋滋地把他裹进柔软的奶油和爱意里。


End file.
